


Strangers without shame

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Smut, bellexa, blowjob, it's deliciously smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looking away, her eyes locked with a guy opposite her. His curly hair stood out and there was a light smile on his lips. She quickly looked away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two attractive people get it on

How did she end up here, that's the first thing that popped in Lexa's mind after she let herself be dragged to this club by Anya. She hasn't been out out in a lot of months, hence this little adventure. She sat next to the bar and drank her Coke, she wasn't up for any drinking tonight. Anya was on the dance floor with some guy, in some sort of compromising position, she didn't want to know. 

Looking away, her eyes locked with a guy opposite her. His curly hair stood out and there was a light smile on his lips. She quickly looked away. Taking a sip of her Coke, she felt a presence next to her. Damn. 

„Hey. What brings you here on this fine night?“

Lexa snorts, he's a bigger nerd than I am. She looked at him and her first thought is, he's attractive, fuck. She finally found words, „Oh you know, that one over there that looks like she's filming a porno,“ she flicked her finger over to Anya.

The guy laughed and said, „Must be our lucky night, because that other porno actor? My reason for being here.“

„Lucky us.“

He smiled at her and his freckles were shining on her even in this light. There was something about him that drew Lexa in.

„I'm Bellamy. What's your name?“

„Hello Bellamy, I'm Lexa.“

„That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl.“ Sparkling eyes looked over her green ones and she couldn't help but laugh.

„I bet you say that to all the girl you meet.“

„Just very pretty ones,“ his cheeky smile was taunting her.

„Can I get you a drink?“, was out of her mouth faster than she could process what was going on. Dammit Lexa.

The guy, Bellamy, smiled so wide and said, „Oh yeah, sure. I'll have a Coke as well.“

Lexa went to get their drinks and when she returned, they started talking and soon they were so into it they even got to their childhood memories. Neither realized the time has passed so quickly, only when Anya and, as Lexa later learned his name, Roan got to their table and said they were leaving together and the two of them can fend for themselves.

„Charming as usual,“ Lexa deadpanned about her friend. Her ride just left and was thinking about calling a cab when she heard Bellamy speak up.

„I can get you a ride if you want?“

„Oh. Sure. I mean, if it isn't a bother.“

„No, no, no bother. Come on, let's go, it'll be my pleasure.“

The walk to his car was pleasant, Lexa would look over to Bellamy a few times and caught him looking back at her, but looking away every time. Lexa didn't like the way she felt about it all, it's a mess she didn't need herself to be caught in, but here she is. Tall, muscular and nerdy caught her attention, something she didn't experience for some time now.

They got into his car and she told Bellamy the address, „Hey really? I live close by, what a small world.“ His smile was electric and she couldn't help but smile herself.

„Yeah, we're practically neighbours.“

The drive was short and soon they found themselves in front of Lexa's apartment.

„You want to come in? For a drink or coffee or something else, tea if you like?“

„Oh, yeah. I mean, tea sounds great.“ Bellamy was looking deep into Lexa's eyes and she couldn't look away. Lexa, please stop this, she heard her thoughts. But she ignored them.

„Come on then.“

Bellamy sat on the couch while Lexa was making tea, they chatted casually and when the tea was done, she asked, „ Wanna watch a movie?“

„I'd love to. Got any DVD's or are we going Netflix?“

„Netflix,“ she laughed.

„Netflix and chill, huh?“ His smile was different this time, still teasing but with something else. It made Lexa weak.

„Oh yes, exactly that.“

They settled on some horror movie. To be honest, Lexa wasn't paying attention to the movie, she couldn't concentrate with Bellamy next to her, his cologne was intoxicating and his arm was drapped around the couch and her head was resting on it. Her body was betraying her and she hated herself, but she just couldn't stop. Something jumped on the screen and she used it to snuggle closer to him, her hand on his thigh, head burried in his chest.

„Don't tell me you're scared?“ he teased.

„Who knows,“ she laughed.

„Well, I'm here to protect you from evil monsters,“ and when he said it, his hand brought her closer and his hand was on her thigh, rubbing up and down.

Her body was screaming, she was getting turned on and fuck, if he keeps this up, she'll do something she'll regret.

„Bellamy?“

„Yeah?“

„What are you doing?“

„Rubbing your thigh. Want me to stop?“

„No.“

„Good, cause I don't want to stop.“

It all happened quickly, one second they were looking in each other's eyes, the next they were kissing. His lips were on hers and she lost it, moaning deeply and turning around to get better access. He pulled her towards him, almost on top as his hands were on her cheek, kissing her deep and with passion. She climbed on top of him and her hands were in his curly hair, she loved that hair. His hands went down to her ass and he squeezed, making her moan again. Bellamy's lips attached on her neck and he sucked down, hard, leaving a mark there. She was grinding down on him while his hands were on her ass guiding her.

„Fuck Lexa.“

She could feel his dick getting harder through his jeans and it made her so wet. It was like she was on some sort of drug, adrenaling cursing through her veins. She knew her panties were soaked through and she was grinding harder on his bulge. Bellamy's hands went to her breasts while he kissed her again, it felt so good, his hand were massaging her tits and she needed his hands on her, naked her. So she broke their kiss and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in just her bra. His eyes were dark, looking over her body with hunger, Bellamy put his hands on Lexa's tits and squeezed over her bra, pinching a nipple. Lexa cried out in pleasure and Bellamy took advantage of that pull the bra down and reveal her naked tits, and soon his mouth were on them, pulling a nipple and sucking on it, while playing with the other. Fuck he is so good at this, I'm losing my mind, thought Lexa.

While Bellamy was busy licking and sucking her nipples, she put her hands under his shirt and raked her nails over his chest. He quickly took off his shirt and went back to her tits, Lexa was moaning and grinding her wet, panties clad pussy down on his hard dick. She wanted his cock inside her, she wanted to ride him and fuck him.

„Lexa?“

„Yeah?“

„Can I fuck you?“

„Please do. I want you inside of me.“

Bellamy wasted no time, Lexa stood up and took her pants and panties off, Bellamy looked at her while she did it and the lust she saw there drove her crazy. He took her hand and kissed it, while his hand touched her wet pussy. Lexa moaned as Bellamy dragged his fingers over her wet pussy, flicking over her clit and putting one finger inside.

„Oh fuck, yes Bellamy, please.“

„Get over here baby.“ Lexa's heart swelled at the pet name, while Bellamy was taking his pants off, she saw how hard his dick was and when he took off his boxers, his big hard dick slapped against his stomach and stood proud. Lexa's mouth wattered at the sight, she never felt like this, but yet, here she is. Lexa wanted to get Bellamy's cock in her mouth, she wanted to suck his dick.

„I want to suck your dick,“ she said and Bellamy groaned, „Fuck baby, go ahead, suck my dick.“

Bellamy sat down on the couch and Lexa kneeled in front of him, his dick right there, hard and with precum leaking down. She took his dick in her hand and started to jack him off, her thumb smearing the precum and lubing it. Bellamy's head was thrown back on the couch and he was making these little noises of pleasure, Lexa spat on her hand and moved them up and down on his cock. 

„Oh yeah Lexa, just like that baby, harder, fuck.“

Lexa was going crazy, this felt amazing and she never wanted to stop, Bellamy's dick feeling so good in her hands but she needed him in her mouth. She stopped jacking him off and soon her tongue was on his dick, started down from his shaft back up.

„Ohhhhh fuuuck! Baby. Don't stop.“

Lexa was giving his dick small licks and then her tongue licked over his cockhead and Bellamy's hands grabbed her head and held her in place, she took him in her mouth and the moan he let out was the hottest thing Lexa heard.

„Just like that baby, let me see your pretty mouth on my cock. Look at you, so fucking hot.“

Lexa smirked, he's such a talker.

She continued to suck his dick, and then she licked one of his balls and sucked it inside, it felt so good.

„Fuck, I need to fuck you, come here.“

Lexa stood up and Bellamy montioned her to sit on his lap. She stradled him and started to grind her pussy on his dick, he grabbed her ass and pulled her down, grinding harder.

„Bellamy, fuck me, I need you to fuck me.“

Rising her up a bit, he lined his cock with her pussy and she slowly sank down on it. The sensation was amazing. She literally never felt this before.

„Fuck. You are so tight. My cock is stretching your little pussy so good.“

„Bellamy, please. Fuck me.“

„I will baby, I'll fuck you so good.“

Bellamy put his hands on Lexa's hips and guided her body, he was fucking up while pushing her down and Lexa was riding his cock like a pro. Lexa loved the way Bellamy's cock filled her up, it hit all the right places and she jumped up and down harder with every thrust. She was moaning loudly while Bellamy fucked her and sucked her tits.

„Harder Bellamy, fuck me harder,“ she commanded.

Bellamy quickly turned her and she was lying down on the couch, his dick sliding in and out of her pussy.

„You like this? You like the way my dick goes in your pussy hmm? Don't you Lexa?“

„Yes, yes fuck I love it, fuck me.“

He was pounding her hard, she was so tight on his cock, he loved that was she squeezed around him like this, like she was milking his cock of his cum. Bellamy was close.

„Lexa, I'm gonna cum soon.“

„Keep fucking me, don't stop!“

Bellamy reached down and rubbed her clit, making her moan and almost see stars, his dick quickly going in and out of her pussy, he wanted to make her cum first.

„Cum on my cock baby. I need to feel you cum.“

With a few more thrusts and more rubbing, Lexa was soon cumming.

„Ohhhh Bellamyyyy, fuuuck I'm, I'm......ahhhh.“ Lexa was screaming and moaning and cumming and the way her pussy clamped around his dick, pushed Bellamy over the edge as well.

„I'm cumming too...“ Bellamy was cumming, his dick shooting out his thick cum deep inside Lexa. She could feel him realasing himself into her and it triggered another orgasm for her. Bellamy looked over to her, her face had a smile plastered on it and she looked beautiful.

„Oh fuck, that felt so good. You okay baby?“

„Mmmm yes, I am more than okay,“ Lexa laughed and snuggled into him. His dick was still in her, Bellamy liked the feeling, but then she moved and his dick slipped out, his cum soon following out of her pussy.

„Oh, sorry, I made a mess.“

„Don't be, I love this mess.“ 

Bellamy kissed Lexa and pulled her body flushed against his.

„Lucky me then,“ he laughed.

„Mhm, very.“ Lexa's head was on his chest and she soon found herself drifting off.

„Sweet dreams Lexa,“ Bellamy whisppered and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy times

Lexa woke up as the little spoon, in Bellamy's arms. He was so warm against her, like her own personal blanket. She thought about what happened last night and she smiled, she didn't regret a single thing. Bellamy seems like an amazing guy, nerdy, funny, charming, hot as hell and the sex was great. Oh man, the sex. Lexa never had this kind of sex but she loved every minute of it. She's been single for a while now and while this is new, she can't wait to explore it all.

Deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that Bellamy woke up, not until she felt something hard pressed against her ass. _Oh fuck, it's Bellamy's dick._ Bellamy didn't say a word, he just looked over Lexa's body and his dick was hard in an instant. Lexa loved the feel of his hard dick against her, so she pushed her ass against it, his dick falling between her ass cheeks while she was grinding on it. Lexa's pussy was getting wet, there was still cum from last night, it turned Lexa on and it seemed that everything Bellamy did, it made Lexa wet.

Bellamy grunted behind her, letting her know he was awake. She looked at him and smiled, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, deep, his tongue slipped inside her mouth and explored. Lexa moaned into his mouth while she continued to push her ass against his dick, her wetness lubing it and making it slide easier. Bellamy was pushing into her as well, his hands on her tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

„Fuck Lexa, your pussy feels so good against my cock. Look how lubed you got it, sliding in so perfectly, I can't wait to fuck you again baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna need three days to walk straight again.“

Lexa laughed and grabbed him by his hair and brought his lips down on hers.

„Then do it, fuck me so good.“

Bellamy quickly laid her on her stomach and straddled her from behind, grinding his dick over her pussy and ass, lubing it with Lexa's wetness. He positioned his dick with Lexa's entrance and slowly pushed the tip in, Lexa moaned loudly and urged him on, „C'mon, do it, put your dick in me.“ He continued to push and soon his while dick was burried in Lexa's pussy.

„Oh holy fuck you feel so good. So warm and so tight, how are you so tight around my cock, this is the best feeling ever, fuck.“

Lexa could barely speak because Bellamy was so deep inside of her and it felt like nothing she ever experienced. Then Bellamy started to slowly move, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming it back in.

„Oh my god, oh my god, fuck.....“ Lexa was crying out, her eyes were rolling inside her sockets, Bellamy was dicking her so hard and so good she could cum in a second. And then she did, a big orgasm ripped through her, her juices leaking all over his cock but he didn't stop, he was fucking her faster and harder. Bellamy loved the way Lexa's pussy squeezed his cock, it was so tight but so wet it felt amazing.

„Your pussy is so wet baby, are you wet for me hmm? All this wetness for me? Fuck you feel so good like this, you want it babygirl? You want my cock deep inside you?“

„Y-yes, please, deeper.“ Was all Lexa could manage.

„Come here baby, I wanna fuck you like this. Get on your knees and spread your legs, I wanna fuck you doggy.“

Lexa obeyed, Bellamy's dick slid out of her and she moaned, got on her knees and spread her legs. Bellamy lined up his dick with her pussy and pushed in, quickly and without warning, Lexa cried out again and soon she was cumming again, Bellamy fucked her, the room was filled with Lexa's moans and with slapping of the skin on skin, his balls hitting her pussy and his dick going in and out so fast Bellamy himself couldn't believe it.

He could feel he's going to cum soon, „Baby, I'm gonna cum, fuck, where do you want me huh? Where do you want me to cum?“

„Oh fuck. Shit. In me, please Bellamy, cum in me, I need your cum in my pussy again!“

Her words only drove Bellamy crazier, one hand on her hips holding her and the other on her ass, he then slapped her ass and Lexa screamed, „More Bellamy, slap my ass some more!“ and he did, he slapped her again and then he could feel her cumming again and that was the last thing that made him cum.

Lexa felt his cum fill up her pussy, cock buried deep inside of her and cum filling her, so much cum that some started to drip out and down her thighs, while he was still inside of her. Bellamy pulled out and the rest spilled out as well, Lexa used her fingers to scoop up some of his cum and licked it.

„Holy shit this is so good.“

And without wasting a second and before Bellamy could even realize what was happening, her mouth was on his dick and he was getting sucked off. Lexa licked off their combined juices and cum off his dick and sucked it in, his now almost flacid dick was in her mouth and she licked and sucked like it was a lollypop.

„Fuck Lexa, you love my cock don't you? Look at you sucking me off right after I filled your pussy with my cum. You want me to fill your mouth as well, don't you? So filthy, I love it.“

„Mhmm, I love it as well. And you talk a lot during sex, did you know that,“ she asked with a cheeky smile. Bellamy blushed and ducked his head.

„Uh, yeah, I do, I guess. Does it bother you? I can stop if you wanna...“

Lexa stopped sucking his dick, which was now almost hard again, and interrupted him, „Hey, Bell, I was kidding, I love it when you talk like that.“

„Oh! Oh okay.“ He laughed, „Now get back to sucking my cock,“ he said in his best stern voice.

Lexa laughed, „Yes sir, your wish is my command.“ She took him in her mouth again and he got hard again, making Lexa smile because she loved how she got his cock hard again so quickly.

„Look at your lips around my cock, fuck. You look so good sucking it like that. Where did you learn to suck it so well baby?“

Taking his dick out of her mouth she said, „Actually, last night was the first time I sucked a dick, so I guess I learned it last night,“ she chuckled.

„Wait, what? You never sucked a cock before?“

Lexa was giving his dick small licks when she answered him, „Nope, I'm a lesbian so I never had to suck a dick.“

Bellamy started coughing, his spit got caught in his throat, „What?! A lesbian? You're a, you're a lesbian? But you fucked me and you're currently sucking my dick!“

She was sucking on his balls and jerked him off when she laughed, „Uh yeah, I felt something for you last night and I just went for it, no regrets. I love how you fuck me and I guess dick's not so bad after all, yours at least.“ She laughed again.

„Oh wow, this is.... wow.“ He laughed also.

„Mhm, your dick really is wow. I love how it fits in my mouth, how it fits in my pussy. I love it when you cum in my tight little lesbian pussy.“ Lexa was talking dirty because she wanted him, no she needed him to cum in her mouth, she wanted to swallow his cum.

„Holy fuck, you have a dirty mouth don't you? When I'm finished with you, you'll never think of pussy again, just my cock.“

„Please cum in my mouth Bell, please, I want your cum, give it to me. I'll only need your dick, your beautiful dick, look at it, so hard in my hand, I'm gonna give it kisses again, my tongue will lick it clean.“

„Fuckfuckfuck I'm gonna cum, here it goes fuuuck...“

And then he was cumming in her mouth, spurts of his cum hitting her throat, it was a different taste but not bad, Lexa decided she liked it. His cock filler her mouth with his cum and Lexa took out his dick out of her mouth and then swallowed while she looked him straight into his eyes. Bellamy could swear if he didn't just cum, he would be cumming all over after this.

„Mmm, tastes so good.“

„You are so fucking amazing, jesus. How lucky am I to find you? A lesbian that loves sucking my dick and fucking me, making me cum in her? Jesus, I say again.“

Lexa was laughing and whipping a drop of cum that dribbled down her lip, he was such a nerd.

„Jesus had nothing to do with this, it was all me,“ she smirked.

„Fuck I gotta kiss you.“ Bellamy said and he did just that, kissing her and tasting himself on her tongue.

They continued to kiss and neither even noticed it was almost afternoon, they fucked all morning, but they were happy and time didn't matter.


End file.
